Human and in love
by Ninjadragon02
Summary: The turtles join school an meet four girls, all of them are different. One couple is paired off right away because one likes to have fun but soon realizes something about him. Another is one never (might be actually) thought of, and the other two are guessable. I still stink at summery but I finally built up the courage to post another one. It's a DonniexOC LeoxOC RaphxOC MikeyxOC
1. school starts

The dark clouds could be seen from up above, the turtles were thinking that maybe this was a bad day to start. April kept telling them their be fine, that it's only High School. After an incident in the layer they and Splinter had got turned into humans, now a week later they were starting high school while Splinter went to get a job. They were right in front of the school building, all four of them took a deep breath and open the doors. Inside was a huge settings, lockers everywhere, people hanging with friends. Girls were already checking them out as they walked to the office to get approved for school. Guys were seeing them as a threat. All the girls eyes were mostly on Raph. He liked it.

They were in front of the office, they walked in and inside was your everyday office. Almost. Inside was the receptionist, a printer and a curly orange haired girl in blue daisy dukes and red belly showing tank top by the printer. She had orange sneakers and had white skin, she was listening to music and dancing. She saw the boys, she took off the headphones. As she got closer they could see she had baby blue eyes.

"Hi" she said "I'm trixie" she stuck out her hand and shook them, she gave Raph a look with a smile.

"I'm Leonardo, this is Michelangelo, this is Donatello and that's Raphael" Leo said,

"Young lady" One of the receptionist said "your stuff is printed" Trixie smiled

"Thank you" she said, she grabbed it and looked at the boys. "Hope to see you around" see looked at Raph "especially you" she walked up and kissed him smack dead on the lips and walked off. Raph was smiling like a doofus as he walked her walk away.

"Raph's in love Raph's in love" Mikey sang, Raph curled his fist

"Hamato's" A guy said, they looked to see a half bald guy in a pants suit.

"Thats us" Leo said

"Here's your schedules" He said "and someone has been called down to help you out with your classes, just sit and wait and she'll be here soon" They guys sat and waited, they went over their schedules to see what classes they had together. Someone cleared their throat, all the guys looked up and couldn't stop staring at the girl in front of them. She had golden brown hair up in a ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans with blue flats. Her skin was chesnut.

"You're the new kids right" She said, no one answered. "Hello" she asked they snapped out of it.

"Sorry what was it that you said" Donnie asked,

"I said You're the new kids right" she said again, they nodded. "Great come with me" they all exchange names, her name turned out to be Gabrielle but she told them just call her Ella. She showed them to their classes. "Have fun" she said to everyone of them when she dropped them off to her class. Raph was in science, Mikey was in math, Leo and Donnie were in English,. When they were all done with the classes they met up with Ella again. All four had P.E and Ella had tech. They went into gym and saw the teacher. He greeted them and said he could lend them some Gym clothes until they got their own. They got into them and Raph found his "Girlfriend" Trixie, he smiled at her and she did a small wave at him with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay everyone 3 laps around the gym" The teacher said, everyone did them "10 push ups" everyone did them "and finally 3 more laps" everyone did them slower because they were worn out, the first ones done were Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey. Everyone but them were exhausted. "Okay we're gonna be playing dodge ball with two different teams girls against boys, skins and shirts. Boys skin, obviously, and girls shirts"

"Yes we're shirts, I mean I saw that coming but still it satisfying" A blonde said, she put her hands on her hips, she had dark brown straight hair and Amber eyes, she was Japanese.

"No it's not I just got the most cutest bra ever and I have to conceal it." Trixie said with a pout. The boys took off the shirt all the girls whistled except Trixie who fainted and The Japanese girl who looked away. Trixie got pulled to the sidelines. The game started, the guys always dodged the ball, the japanese girl also never got out. Trixie came to half way threw the game but wasn't but back in. When the game was over, Trixie walked in the boys room kissed Raph again and said bye. He chuckled and shook his head. When they walked out the Japanese girl walked up to them, she was wearing a blue thin headband, with blue shorts, a orange and blue tight shirt and a pair of blue flats.

"good game. My names Korra" she said

"I'm Leonardo, this is Raphael, this is Donatello, and Michelangelo" Leo said, she shook their hands. Ella walked in.

"Hello" she said

"Hey Ella, well I gotta head to the library before the bell rangs" Korra said, "bye see you around" she ran out of the gym with her backpack.

"Shall we go" Ella said with a very white smile. This class was another one all the guys had together, History. They walked in and sat down. The bell rang and the teacher got up from his desk.

"Good morning students, I know this is the class in between lunch but before were off in 20 minutes i'd like you too meet our new students" The teacher said "please stand" the guys stood up. "Please tell us your name what you enjoy and your favorite pass time and i'll call on a couple of people so you don't feel nervous and alone to do so as well" The guys looked at each other.

"Well i'm Leonardo" Leo said "I enjoy meditating and training is my favorite pass time" He finished

"You may sit after your done" The teacher said, Leo sat down.

"Okay I'm Raphael" he said "I enjoy punching things and my favorite pastime is watching wrestling matches" some guys cheered, Raph laughed then sat down.

"I'm Michelangelo" Mikey said, "I enjoy skateboarding and my favorite pastime is playing video games" more guys cheered, MIkey smiled and sat down.

"I'm Donatello" Donnie said "I enjoy building machines and my favorite pastime is building machines or reading" he smiled and sat down.

"Anyone have questions" The teacher asked, a girl raised her hand "Stand up do the same thing and ask your question" The girl stood up. She had black hair in high ponytail but her hair ended at mid back, green emerald eyes, she was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank top and black circle rimmed glasses with black sneakers.

"I'm Rosealeta but call me Rosa" She said "I enjoy punching and my favorite pastime is i guess coming to school" She made the idk face. "So you guys have italian names but your last name in Japanese, how is that possible"

"Were adopted" Leo said, she nodded and sat down. No one else raised their hand. The class started.

"Okay so we're gonna play a game, I gonna name a historical event and the first person to raise their hand and say the year will get a point, the person with the most points will get something in the end." The bell rang "well start after lunch" everyone left to go to lunch. Trixie ran to Raph, and pulled him to a table, Ella and Korra went to the rest and showed them how to work the lunchroom. Rosa sat at a lunch table and listened to music and pretended to play the drums. Ella and Korra sat with her along with the rest of the guys, Rosa took off her headphones. Trixie was on the other side of the room on Raph's lap making out with him. His brothers were laughing at him but he seemed like he was enjoying it. April joined Ella, Korra, Rosa, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie before lunch ended. After that Lunch was over soon.

Everyone got to class. The game started in history class, The winners were Leo and Rosaletta. They both got four tickets to a hockey game. They for a game that was for 6:30 that night. Leo already planned on taking his brothers and Rosa was thinking about taking Ella, Korra and maybe Trixie. The bell rang and it was the last class of the day. The boys were split up in these classes, Raph and Leo in Math and Mikey and Donnie in science. Raph and leo were in a class with Rosa and Korra while Mikey and Donnie were in a class with Trixie and Ella.

The classes ended and Rosa told the four girls about the tickets, they said they'd go. April heard about the hockey game and said she'd ask her dad for some money. They said they'd meet up later outside their "house." April said okay and waved bye. Trixie walked up and made out with Raph.

"See you at the rink" She said, she smiled and walked away. He smiled.

"You do know that's not gonna last long she'll be over you by tomorrow" Korra said

"Someone's jealous" Raph said with a smirk, she shook her head,

"You're not my type" She said, he lost his smirk. "Bye see you boys tonight" they waved. They went home and saw Splinter packing.

"Sons I was able to find a place we can move in by the end of the next week" He said

"Nice" Raph said

"That's awesome" Leo said

"Yes" Mikey said

"That's great" Donnie said

"Indeed" Splinter said

"Umm Sensei we need to ask a question" Leo said

"And that would be" He asked

"There's a hockey game tonight and I won four tickets in a contest is it cool if we go" Leo asked, Splinter seemed to think.

"Do you have homework" He asked, everyone shook their heads no "then you may" Everyone cheered.

At 5:30 they met up with April and started walking to the rink. They made it to the rink and saw the four girls, Trixie saw Raph and jumped at him. At 6:25 they were at their seats and at 6:46 the game started. The boys tried getting the concept of the game, Rosa and April explained it to them. Rosa asked if they ever watched a game before and they shook their heads no. She nodded in understandment then flipped out on a team. The game ended at 11:00 and everyone was heading home.

The first ones to leave the group was Korra who lived in a penthouse, and Ella who was staying over. The next one to leave was April, the Trixie who whined but left. Rosa said she could walk home and said bye. They said bye but followed her to make sure she got home safe, when she showed up at a small house a big hispanic lady went to the door and hugged her. The two went inside. The boys felt better and went home. They got home at 12:48. The went to bed and were really tired when they got to got to school.


	2. Second day of school

The boys woke up early and got their clothes on and before headed off to school they went to their apartment and dropped off the boxes. They were their for an hour and got the place in pretty good shape. They moved their beds in, and put their boxes in their room. Then they were off to school and on their walk to school. It was raining while they were walking so they saw April's place and took the buss. They got on the buss and sat down. They got off at their stop which is where they went to school and walked in. They were inside for awhile and more kids were piling in. April says that in the morning while waiting for class to start she usually just heads off to the library. So that's what they all did. They walked in and set their bags on a table. April headed off to the desk of the library while Mikey and Raph sat down and Leo and Donnie went to get a book. Ella walked into the library and saw Mikey and Raph, she walked over.

"Hello" she said, they looked over and saw her. She looked the same except she was wearing a sweater.

"Hey" Raph said

"Are your brothers here today" She asked

"Umm yeah I think their just searching for a book or something" Mikey said,

"Why don't you guys get books" She asked, sitting down.

"Because I don't think there's any books I'm into" Mikey said

"Same" Raph said

"Okay and what are you into" Ella asked taking out a notebook and writing their name.

"Well I like video games, and I like watching prank movies" Mikey said,

"Yeah that's how he learns all of his pranks that he does around the house" Raph said ella stopped writing and looked at Mikey. Then started writing.

"And you" She asked Raph

"Sports, wrestling, anything that has to do with Horror" He said, she wrote them down and went off. She was in one aisle then another, she came back out with two books.

"Okay this one is for Mikey it's called Halo, and this one for Raph is called The Rock Says" She said, she handed the books to them and they took them and looked at the covers "check them out I bet their good books, me personally I'm a sci-fi reader, but you could ask Rosa she read every book in here that the librarians have to keep getting more" Raph and Mikey thought about then checked them out. They got a due date of about 3 weeks. Ella looked at the clock, "we have about 10 minutes before the bell rings" the two started to read and it was hard to pry their eyes away. The bell rang and Leo and Donnie came out from the book aisle to see Ella laughing quietly at Raph and Mikey who were Reading. After about 45s they were able to pry them away from the books and go to their first class. They entered their classroom. They all had different classes.

After that class they had their electives, which for Leo was Music, for Raph it was Art, for Mikey it was language, and for Donnie it was Drama, which he didn't like. During class Mikey was sent to the Music room to give the teacher a note. He waved at leo who was sitting next to a small kid, he was shorter the Mikey and had no muscle but he was really skinny. During his time in the music room the intercom came on and they were told that the entire freshmen were going to the gym for an announcement.

In only a few moments they were going to the gym and going into the stands. They walked in a three girls were waiting for them. One was pulling her shirt down as far as she could.

"I swear they're getting smaller everyday" Rosa said, Ella saw the boys and waved to them.

"What's wrong with her" Mikey asked, Rosa glared at him while she attempted to pull down her shirt. She gave up.

"Whatever let's go sit down." Rosa said, everyone sat with each other.

"Where's Trixie" Raph asked, the principal came out before any of the girls could answer.

"Good morning students, There are a few announcements needing to be made. First announcements is from Trixie the cheer queen" The principal said, that last part he rolled his eyes at. A girl came in doing a few back handsprings and landed in a back tuck. She looked at everyone and smiled, she went to the podium.

"Good morning everyone" She said "i'd like to announce that the cheer squad is looking for some fresh new faces, so if you're interested auditions are in a week. Now sports" She ran out and a dude ran up. Ella left quietly.

"Sup a lot of you've i've seen, quite a lot of you are my friends, my ex's, my punching toys, my teachers" He said, Rosa rolled her eyes."the football team is looking for some new members and tryouts are this week and next week" he smiled "no girls can tryout" he walked out. The principal went back on the stands.

"Lunch is in 20 minutes and you're heading to your class" He said, everyone headed to your class. Rosa brought the boys to their history class which is their everyday class.

Lunch showed up. Everyone got something to eat and went to sat down. Mikey, Leo, Raph, and Donnie all got Pizza. Trixie got pizza bread, Ella got a hamburger, Korra had a taco salad, and Rosa had a salad. Everyone headed back to their classroom, at the end of the day the girls had library. At the library the girls were sitting down working on homework or in Rosa's case looking for a book she hadn't read yet. She took one off the shelve and sighed because she had already read it, she turned around and was pushed backward but caught by someone. She looked up to see an asian jock and his buddies.

"Rosalette Randella Roldoff" He said with a fake accent. She rolled her eyes,

"WHat do you want Cameron" She asked,

"Nothing" he said, Rosa's mouth was covered and Cameron punched her in the stomach three times. All of them ended up jumping her, when they were done, she was on the ground with a swollen eye her jaw was swollen, she had a cut on her lip and bruises on her stomach. She laid on the ground groaning in pain. "Tell your brother not to mess with 284 again" he spit in her face. She laid there in pain, she started to get up but her stomach felt broken. She got on her knees and wiped off the spit.

"Rosa" Trixie said looking for her. "Come on time to go"

"I'll meet up with you in a bit" SHe said, her voice started to squeak like she was losing it "i'll see you later"

"Okay well bye" Trixie said, Rosa got all the way up and started walking. She got her stuff and by then her eye was swollen shut and the other one was almost closed.

"Hold on guys Ella told me where to find a book so I'm gonna grab it" Donnie said, he walked into the library, he saw Rosa who hadn't seen him yet. She was moving really slow and it felt like her arms were weak. "Rosa" she lifted up her head fast but regretted it instantly because her neck hurt. She put her head down. Her head was lifted again by a hand under her chin, her heart was pounding. "Who did this" she pulled her head away.

"No one" she squeaked. She picked up her backpack and walked out, outside was His brothers, who looked at her with concern. She continued walking. She entered her house and her brother and his friends turned to the door. Rosa stood their, her brothers face turned angry. He walked to her.

"Who did it" he said threw his teeth.

"Cameron prescott" She said, "Jordan he said it was for what you did"

"So they target you" one of her brothers friends named Randy said.

"This needs to stop it's the fourth time this year" Jordan said, he pulled out a gun.

"No" Rosa said, their was a knock at the door, Randy open it.

"Who you" he asked, Rosa looked over his shoulder.

"I think i have the wrong house" the person said

"No Donnie this is the right house" Rosa said, "come in" Randy stepped aside and Donnie walked in slowly. When he was in fully Randy shut the door.

"How do you know him sis" Jordan said

"Jordan Donnie, Donnie jordan" Rosa said, Jordan stuck out his hand and shock Donnie's. "First question how do you know where I live"

"I followed you when you left school" He said

"Well if that's not stalking I don't know what is" Rosa said "second question why are you here"

"You left school looking like a person who had just gotten out of a wrestling match with the Rock" Donnie said

"Nah she'd probably look worse" Randy said "jordan I've been saying you should teach her to fight"

"Randy how many times do I gotta tell you, I'm a street fighter and my moves aren't gonna help her" Jordan said

"Oh whatever if she gets Raped it's on you, if Korra had the body she had I'd never let her leave the house" Randy said

"I'm not gonna get Raped Randy, I have enough common sense to know that" Rosa said

"Yeah and do you think I want her to leave the house looking like a prostitute, why do you think she don't have no make-up" Jordan said

"Because I threw it away" Rosa said, Donnie was standing in the corner nervously.

"Also Jordan whats up with letting her leave the house with a v neck shirt or a shirt to small" Randy asked

"Randy, i'm not gonna even answer that because you should know the answer, yah can't be that stupid" Jordan said

"Yeah I mean you look at the constantly, and If it's not me it's Jennifer" Rosa said

"Back to the original topic" Randy said "teach her how to fight and if you don't i can"

"I could" Donnie said, Rosa looked at him, Jordan seemed confused and Randy just stared at him. "I know how to fight, when my father adopted me and my brothers he started to teach us ninjutsu" Jordan thought for a second. Randy went off somewhere.

"Prove it" he said

"How" Donnie asked, Jordan thought for a second. Donnie sensed something behind him and moved away and pinned the person to the counter. He let go when he found out it was Randy. "Sorry"

"Okay you can teach her, well you or your Father, I haven't met your brothers so I don't really trust them at the moment" Jordan said

"Reasonable i guess" Donnie said

"We got a deal" Jordan asked holding out his hand, Donnie shook it.

"Deal" Donnie said


End file.
